pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The High Sky
150px}} The High Sky is the seventh world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. It takes place in the clouds, where the foggy and rainy season has started. This world's main gimmick is that it takes place among the clouds. There are eight new plants to obtain and ten new zombies to encounter. The player must use Grass in order to plant. During the later levels, especially in the night levels, the cloud can dispose water, and shrink. When it shrinks, the first and final two columns disappear. If Grass is larger than the first/last two columns, it will not completely disappear when this happens, however, it will take 30 seconds for it to regrow once the cloud itself builds back up, which also takes 30 or so seconds. Thunderstorms may also occur, which send in shocks of electricity that can either destroy a random plant or a random zombie. and can absorb the lightning, where Gold Magnet will use it as defense and Magnet-shroom won't do anything. This world also brings fog. Blover is not allowed in this world, so the player must use Plantern to see through the fog. Loudmouth Imp can shatter Plantern with its sound waves. There are eight new plants to obtain and ten new zombies to encounter. Exclusive Brain Busters The Higher Sky (Part 1) In these levels, the player must survive while the cloud rises up very high, almost into space. This makes the player have to use heating plants such as Fire Peashooter or Jalapeno Bush due to the temperature, and Weather Vine due to almost no oxygen. Heliumthus is too heavy for the cloud due to its glass. Similarly to Cosmic Crash, sun is huge in these levels. Air Raid (Part 2) In these levels, the player must survive controlling a plant on a flying Flower Pot, while many zombies attack. Killing every 5 zombies gives you 50 sun, which you can use to upgrade your plant. Each mission has a different starting plant. Below is the list of upgrades: * (0 ) → (1000 ) → (1500 ) * (0 ) → (500 ) → (1000 ) * (0 ) → (750 ) → (1500 ) This Brain Buster is inspired by Air Raid and Heavy Weapon, mini-games of the original Plants vs. Zombies. New Plants *Grass - Grows over time and allows you to plant on non-soil surfaces. *Plantern - Illuminates an area of fog and dark places, and provides ground defense when eaten. *Fun Guy - Boosts nearby plants. *Rotobaga - Shoots projectiles in the diagonals. *Spring Bean - Springs zombies backward. If placed near the edge of a cloud, it will drop a zombie to the ground instead. *Banana Shield - Creates a weak shield that can be used as a last-resort defense. Its fast motion can clear out fog. *Gold Magnet - Collects coins for you and produces sun each time it does so. It also fire lightning when charged up. *Imitater - Lets you have two of the same plant. *Holy Pea - Shoots 8 peas at a time and can be moved anywhere in its column. Zombies New *Winged Zombie *Winged Conehead Zombie *Winged Buckethead Zombie *Winged Flag Zombie *Loudmouth Imp - Sends in loud waves of sound that shatters glass. *Propeller Zombie - Comes in from below the cloud, leaving a crater, and then gets dizzy and constantly switches between different lanes. *Winged Gargantuar *Winged Imp *Fog Machine Zombie - Creates lots of fog in front of it. *Zombot Crazy-Cloud Gang - Creates lighting bolt attacks to disintegrate your plants. Levels Gallery The_High_Sky_Day.png|The High Sky in the day The_High_Sky_Evening.png|The High Sky in the evening The_High_Sky_Night.png|The High Sky in the night The_High_Sky_Seed.png|The High Sky's Seed Packet Old The_High_Sky_SeedPC.png|The High Sky's unused PC Seed Packet The High Sky Seed Old.png|The High Sky's old Seed Packet before The High Sky Day Old2.png|The High Sky in the day before version 2.3.1 The High Sky Evening Old2.png|The High Sky in the evening before version 2.3.1 The High Sky Night Old2.png|The High Sky in the night before version 2.3.1 The High Sky Day Old.png|The High Sky in the day before version 1.9.5. The High Sky Evening Old.png|The High Sky in the evening before version 1.9.5. The High Sky Night Old.png|The High Sky in the night before version 1.9.5. EvilClouds.jpg|The High Sky in its earliest stage. ths key.png|A High Sky Key Trivia *Despite the Winged Brickhead Zombie appearing, the actual Brickhead Zombie is not currently in the game. *This is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House to be split into two parts. *All conveyor belt levels have five Grasses inside the conveyor belt when the level starts. *In Air Raid III, there are seed packets of yellow plants falling from the sky for Magoldia to absorb, and Coconut Cannon, Cob Cannon, and Corpse Flower don't recharge, always being ready to fire. **Gloom-shroom's range is enlarged to 4 tiles in 8 directions in Air Raid II. *This world, along with the other original seven worlds, had its Jalapeno difficulty rating adjusted in the Moist Caves update. *The cloud was originally much more lowered down, and it looked more artificial. *The game's world map can be seen in the background. What is your favorite plant in The High Sky? Grass Plantern Fun Guy Rotobaga Spring Bean Banana Shield Imitater Holy Pea Category:Daytime Areas Category:Evening Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House Worlds Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House